


Superdorks (Fluffy Supercorp One Shots)

by peculiar_idealist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, More characters to come, SuperCorp, maybe..., one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_idealist/pseuds/peculiar_idealist
Summary: Kara blushed as she noticed Lena's stare. "Why are you staring at me?"Lena shrugged. "Staring at you is my favorite hobby. Maybe I should even make it as my second profession. I excel at it and it's quite satisfying, actually."-OR-Kara and Lena goes on a little date and Lena teases Kara.





	1. Craving for...

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff because I'm a fluffy gay and I really want to write this even though _I'm up to my neck with work._ (Can't. Stop. With. The. Referenceees!)
> 
> As usual:  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -English isn't my first language.  
> -Criticism is highly appreciated.
> 
> Most of all, enjoy!❤  
> (And I still feel like I'm missing something. Lol.)

Supergirl was flying around and she saw Lena in her office sitting on her swivel chair- or more like playing with it and twirling around- as she passed by L-Corp. It was past four in the afternoon and she was getting hungry so she decided to land on Lena's balcony to drag the young CEO out of her office.

"Hello, Miss Luthor." She greeted Lena with a bubbly smile as she entered the brunettes office.

"Supergirl. What a pleasant surprise." Lena smiled, standing up from her seat and walked towards the Super. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Tilting her head, Supergirl asked. "Are you busy?"

"For you? Never." Lena grabbed the blonde's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You know I'll _always_ make time for you... and I'm also bored, actually. Would you believe I really have nothing to do for today? Blame Sam for it."

"No, I can't and no, I won't. I'll even thank her for it." Supergirl laughed softly and smiled even more. "But, anyway, that's good. Because we're going out and we're gonna have a little date."

"Out? Us?" Lena's brows furrowed a bit. "You're going out with me as Supergirl?"

"Why?" Supergirl asked, curiosity lacing her voice. "Can't I?"

Lena chuckled as she shook her head. "It's not that we can't, darling. What would people think if they saw me and you going on a date?"

The blonde gently squeezed Lena's hand and pouted. "Rao, is this about you being a Luthor and me being a Super again?"

"What? No. It's not because of that." Lena brought their hands up to her lips and kisses the back of Supergirl's hand and gave the blonde a peck on her pouting lips which made the hero blush. "I don't give a damn on that Super-Luthor crap anymore. I just simply want you to change to your normal clothes. We wouldn't want people to think that I'm dating Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl at the same time, wouldn't we?" Lena leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. "It's a bad image."

"Oh..." Supergirl's eyes widened as she realized what Lena was trying to say and she knew she was right. She's always right. "Oh!"

This elicited a laugh from Lena. "Go and change now, you dork... And use the main entrance, will you?"

The blonde nodded, gently letting Lena's hand go. "I'll be back in 5."

Lena playfully waved her hand dismissively and watched a giggling hero launch up in the sky.

**

"Mmm." Kara hummed in content as she scarfed down her potstickers. _'I swear to Rao, these are definitely the best potstickers in the whole National City.'_ She happily thought. They're currently at Kara's favorite restaurant and Lena was just looking fondly at her girlfriend.

Kara blushed as she noticed Lena's stare. "Why are you staring at me?"

Lena shrugged. "Staring at you is my favorite hobby. Maybe I should even make it as my second profession. I excel at it and it's quite satisfying, actually."

"Lenaaaa!" Kara blushed even more and Lena laughed quite louder than she intended to.

Kara pouted. "J-just... Just eat your food, Lee."

Lena took a sip of her coffee. She was trying to resist the urge to lean across the table and give the blonde a smearing kiss. _'Oh, God. Keep your thoughts at bay, Lena.'_

"Oh, yeah. By the way, Lee, three days ago, Alex wanted me to tell you that she'll be needing your help at the DEO when she gets back from Midvale."

"Help with what?"

"I don't know. Something about tweaking her suit. She said it was a top secret." Kara shrugged and took a drink on her glass of water.

"Would you look at that. Your sister knows that between you and I, I'm the top one." Lena quipped.

Kara almost spat the water she was drinking which made Lena laugh a bit more. She glared- or tried to glare- at the young CEO but of course, Lena only found it even more adorable.

"You're lucky that you're cute." Kara muttered under her breath, causing Lena to miss what she said.

"What?" Lena asked.

"I said I currently wish you were mute." Kara said and puffed her cheeks.

"No, you don't." Lena shot Kara a knowing grin. "You would miss my voice like hell."

Kara rolled her eyes but despite that, she can't hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"Of course, you guys are here."

Lena and Kara both whipped their heads at the same time and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Speaking of the devil." Lena said as she casually took a sip of her coffee again.

"Alex, you're here!" Kara exclaimed as she abruptly stood and ran towards her sister.

"Hey, you." Alex smiled and caught Kara in a hug. "Missed me that much?"

Kara giggled. "Of course, I did."

"Lena." Alex nodded at the CEO.

Lena raised her brow in response, lips tugged at the corner.

Seeing this, Alex huffed. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Lena feigned innocence. "I'm not giving you any look."

"Whatever, Luthor." Alex said with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Kara said you needed my help with something?" Lena asked, changing the course of topic.

"Oh, right." Alex nodded. "Yeah, I do. Just a little adjustment to some parts... or upgrades?"

"I might probably have the right parts that you need at my lab." Lena informed Alex. "Why exactly do you want an upgrade? And why not just ask Winn? He's the one who made it after all."

"Well, I just want to-"

"Hey, no business talks. We're here to eat and enjoy our time off." Kara protested, cutting Alex off as she was returning to her seat.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Alex grinned. "Maggie's just at the back waiting for me, by the way."

"She is?" Kara turned her head and saw Maggie waving at her. She smiled and waved back with much enthusiasm before turning back to face her two companions. "Huh... Didn't notice her back there."

"It's because you're too focused on Lena." Alex said smugly. "Now, I wouldn't want to keep a pretty lady waiting so, I'll just go and get out of your hair." She ruffled Kara's hair before walking towards Maggie's spot, leaving a whining Kara.

Lena looked at her phone when it pinged and she groaned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"I have to go back." Lena frowned. "Apparently, I am needed at the labs and here I thought I can spend more time with you."

Kara smiled warmly. "I'm sure Sam can pull some strings for you some other time. Let me take you back."

Kara paid for their tab, which Lena wasn't quite too happy because she wanted to treat Kara but the blonde was so stubborn and she kept on insisting that she would pay, and they both stood up, said a quick goodbye to Alex and Maggie and went on their way.

"You know, I'm craving for something." Kara said as they walked towards L-Corp.

"Craving for me, I hope." Lena husked out.

Kara spluttered, her face flushed. "I- Wha- L-Lena! W-well... Err..." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Maybe."

Lena did _not_ expect this. Although she was surprised, she masked it pretty well. Judging the way Kara smirked, she knew that masking her expression was still futile. Her accelerating heartbeat and the blush that was slowly creeping on her face probably gave her away.

"Oh, look! Just what I was looking for. Hotdogs!" Kara exclaimed and dragged Lena towards the hotdog stall. The young CEO just shook her head and chuckled at Kara's excitement.

"Hi, Mister!" Kara greeted the vendor cheerfully. "We'd like to have two hotdogs, please."

"Oh, no, thank you, darling. I'm still quite full." Lena politely declined.

"Okay. Two hot dogs for me, please and none for her." Kara told the vendor- who looks quite amused- as she paid him.

Lena raised her brow. "You knew I would decline and really intended to eat two in the first place, didn't you?"

Kara shrugged and grinned then she took the outstretched hotdogs and took a bite on the first one. "Maybe I did."

"What if I did accept your offer?" Lena asked.

"Easy. I'll just buy another one which makes it three." Kara answered with a goofy smile.

Lena laughed as they walk. "God, you're such a dork."

"Yeah." Kara nods. "But I'm _your_ dork."

"That you are, darling." Lena leaned in to kiss Kara which was returned by the blonde without hesitation. Despite being in a slightly populated area, they didn't seem to mind. Kara even deepened their kiss. _'To hell with paparazzi.'_ was what Lena thought.

After a minute or so, Lena was unwillingly the first one to pull away and wiped a smudged lipstick on Kara's lips. "As satisfying as this is, we really have to get going now."

"Oh, Rao. Really? Rats. I thought I could distract you enough to take your mind off of work and make you forget that you were supposed to go back." Kara said playfully, taking another big bite of her hotdog.

"We'll continue this later. But for now, let's go. The sooner I get there, the earlier I'll be done then, afterwards, I'm all yours." Lena promised as she tugged Kara.

Kara just let herself to be dragged, knowing that if she won't, Lena would never be able to budge her. _'Fine, later.'_ Kara thought and she slowly grinned. _'I'll definitely get you back for all that teasing.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatchu think? Should I add some more? Do let me know.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game night of bickering with the Superfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was extremely busy but as promised, I did another one. Can't break that promise 'cause I Karabout y'all (that was a bad one, I know, but I just had to. Hahaha.)
> 
> Okay, enough with my nonsense. Enjoy~

"We're playing charades!" Winn announced cheerily. It was game night again and everyone was gathered in Kara's apartment.

" _Again_?" James asked. "Aren't you getting tired of it, yet?"

Winn shook his head. "Nope. You just say that because you always lose."

"Oh, yeah? Are you sure about that, Schott? Wanna bet on it?" James challenged.

"Bring it on, Olsen. Think you have what it takes?" Winn challenges James back.

Kara was looking happily at her friends' playful banter towards each other. _'Game night wouldn't really be complete without these two competing.'_ She thought to herself.

"Seriously, you guys." Maggie butted in. "Both of you are acting like babies again."

"How about we play a game of Monopoly?" Lena suggested. This caught her attention. Lena isn't really good at playing Monopoly and she knows that the young CEO knows this.

"No offense, Little Luthor, but for a CEO of an extremely successful multi-billionaire corporation, you play like shit at that game." Maggie quipped.

Lena raised her brow and was about to rebut when she chimed in. "Hey! Lena could kick your ass anytime, Maggie. She's just going easy on us. That's all."

Lena looked at her with amusement. "Ever the hero. A lie but nevertheless, thank you, Kara."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course, you're gonna side with her, Little Danvers."

"You should know better, Mags." Alex chuckled, slinging her arm across her girlfriend's shoulder.

Maggie made weird faces as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Kara just laughed at Maggie's antics, but even though she was finding it cute, she can't help but to feel envious. _'If only Lena and I are also like that.'_ She sighed internally.

"Oh, oh. How about we play a game of truth or dare?" Winn excitedly asked.

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Now we're talking."

"We'll do it counter-clockwise. Any objections?" Winn asked again and when no one objected, he whoops. "Yes!"

"Since this was your idea..." Alex trailed off.

Winn stopped whooping. "Oh, no."

Kara snorted and laughed at Winn's look. It was like all the excitement that was emanating from him disappeared.

"You know the rules, Winn." James grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Can I pick or?"

"Just choose between the two, Schott." James said. "Unless you're scared, that is."

Winn glared at James. " _Am not._ Hit me with your best shot, Olsen, 'cause I choose _dare_."

James grinned wickedly. "Alright, then. I dare you-"

"Nothing explicit, okay?" Kara interjected.

"Yes, Kara. Nothing explicit. Don't worry." James reassured her. "Now, Winn. I dare you to eat Kara's stocked potstickers. Failing to do so will result to a wedgie."

" _What?!_ " Both Kara and Winn asked incredulously.

"You heard me, Schott." James crosses his arms and gave Winn a smug look.

"Don't you dare." Kara narrowed her eyes at Winn.

"But Kara-"

" _No!_ " Kara shook her head violently. "Don't touch my potstickers!"

Winn looked defeated and he looked at the others pleadingly, obviously asking for help, then his gaze landed on Lena. Lena was torn between not helping him and convincing Kara to let him do the dare. She felt sorry for him and whispered to Kara. "Let him do it, Kar."

"What?!" Kara whispered back as she looked at Lena in utter disbelief.

"Let him eat your potstickers and I'll buy a replacement for it." Lena tried to negotiate. "I'll even double or triple what he consumes."

"You're one heck of a negotiator, Miss Luthor." Kara mumbled and looked at Winn. "Fine, but you definitely owe me potstickers."

"No problemo." Winn dashed to Kara's fridge as James looked at Kara in pure disbelief. Not just James but everyone in the room, actually.

"You serious, Little Danvers? You're letting him eat your most prized possession?" Maggie asked.

Alex placed a hand on her forehead. "I know it's impossible but, are you sick, Kara?"

Kara swatted Alex's hand playfully and laughs. "I'm not. It's just that there was an opportunity that I just couldn't pass up in exchange of my potstickers." She then stared at Lena and caught the beautiful green eyes of the young CEO staring back at her blue ones.

"Can I just say that you have the most extraordinary eyes, Lee?" She blurted out before she could even stop herself. A blush crept on Lena's cheeks and on Kara's, as well.

Maggie whistled. "Damn straight, Little Danvers."

Kara's eyes widened in panic. "I-I mean, your eyes are beautiful and I'm only saying this in a platonic way, not that I don't like you, no. I like you, actually. As a friend, I mean. It's just that, they are really pretty and it's not just your eyes but also-" The more Kara rambled, the more compliments were being fired at Lena and the young CEO's blush was getting darker.

"I get it, Kara. It's okay." Lena said, cutting the blonde's rambling.

Seeing this interaction between the blonde and the brunette, Maggie and Alex shared a knowing look.

"Hey, Little Luthor. Can you accompany me outside for a bit?" Maggie asked. "I forgot something in my car."

Kara's brows were furrowed. "Can't you just take Alex?"

"And pass up the chance to give you a dare?" Alex shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna happen, sis."

"But it's cold outside!" Kara whined.

Alex's brow shot up. "So, it's okay for you that I freeze my butt outside as long as Lena is warm?"

Kara tilted her head like a puppy and answers. "Yes?"

"Wow..." The older Danvers said, disbelief lacing her voice as she claps slowly. "I'm feeling the love, sis. Really feeling it."

Kara just stuck her tongue out and laughs.

Lena finds a whining and childish Kara very adorable and she can't help but to smile. "It's fine, darling. It's not like we're staying outside for too long."

"Are you sure?" Kara pouted. "James can accompany Maggie instead."

"No, not the pout. Drop the pout! That's just not fair." Alex complained.

Lena stood up. "We'll be back before you know it, darling." She said then dragged Maggie out of her apartment.

Alex was amazed to see that Lena was able to resist Kara's pout. Little did she know that Lena almost gave in and was _really_ close to giving in.

"I can't believe it didn't work on her." Kara uttered, staring at the door Lena and Maggie just closed.

Alex just nodded in agreement and when Winn got back from eating all Kara's potstickers (which were really a lot), they continued the round of their truth or dare where Winn dared Kara to drink a glass of kale smoothie that was much to Kara's disgust, Kara squeezing some dirty truth out of Alex, and Alex daring James to God knows what.

They were on their last round and Maggie and Lena weren't back yet. Kara was starting to get squirmy on her seat that she had to ask Winn and James to check on them and so they did.

"Okay, for the last round. Kara..." Alex faced her sister. "I dare you to kiss the first person who walks into this room."

"What? Is the game still on?" Kara asked in confusion. "Why? There's only the two of us left here."

Alex shrugged. "Doesn't stop me from having this last round. Come on. Be fair. You're the only one who haven't done this round."

"But you can't just dare me like that. What if I picked truth?" Kara argued.

"I can though and you know you can't say no." Alex gave her a shit-eating grin. "James dared you to always pick dare awhile ago, right?"

Kara huffed. "Alex, I'm not kissing anyone. What if the first person who walked in was Maggie? I just can't-"

"Hey, sorry if it took us a bit long. Maggie insisted to buy something to eat." Lena said, cutting Kara off and making the blonde's heart pound wildly, as she entered the door followed by Maggie, Winn, and James and placed the takeouts that they bought on Kara's counter.

"You were saying, Kara?" Alex asked smugly.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it." Kara threw her hands up in exasperation and stood from her seat. "But only because you dared me to." She added and walked towards Lena.

Lena heard the sisters' bickering and she was clearly intrigued about Kara's dare. "Dared what, exactly?"

The blonde took a deep breath before looking at Lena. "I just wanna say sorry in advance, Lee, and all of this is on Alex and not on me." Kara shot a glare to her sister, who was grinning from ear to ear, before averting her attention back to the young CEO.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asked almost silently that if Lena wasn't paying attention, she could have missed what Kara just asked. Lena was clearly shocked for awhile but when Kara saw her nodding at the slightest bit, she gave Lena a warm smile. She cupped Lena's face and leaned in, capturing the brunette's lips with hers.

Right then and there, Kara felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything that was around her faded and all she could ever think about was Lena and how impossibly soft Lena's lips were against hers. Her heart was like racing a mile per second and she could feel butterflies spreading on her stomach and it didn't help when she felt Lena kissing her back with much gusto. It was the best feeling that she had ever felt and it wasn't something that she had felt with anyone before.

"Whoo! You go, Little Danvers!" Maggie hollered followed by the cheering of the rest of their friends, pulling them away from what seemed like their own little dimension.

"Of course, it had to be Maggie to ruin the moment." Lena said as soon as their lips parted, a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Motion to continue this when we're alone?" Kara playfully asked.

"Motion granted and seconded." Lena giggled and, goodness, it was the most melodic tone Kara has ever heard.

"About time, Kara." Alex said, still with a grin.

Kara just rolled her eyes at her sister but she can't actually stop herself from smiling. She leaned on Lena's ear and whispered. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Lena looked at her, smiling brightly. "Darling, I thought you'd _never_ ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do another? Let me know what you think.❤


	3. You Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes Lena realize that what Lena's feeling towards a certain blonde isn't just friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was sitting on my notes for awhile. Thought I might add it here. Tried making this angsty but, as the useless fluffy gay that I am, of course it's a flop. Lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

It was a quiet day at National City and Sam had finished everything that she had to do so she went to Lena's office just to kill time. She was sitting on the couch of Lena's office when there was something- or a thought, rather- that came up and made her curious. "You know, I haven't seen you go on a date since you moved here. Well... except that Jack Spheer though it ended really fast if you ask me." Sam voiced out. "What's your ideal type, anyway?"

"I don't know. Blonde hair, maybe. Blue eyes with a smile that puts the sun to shame." Lena answered dryly, too focused on typing something, probably a response to an email, on her laptop. Sam doubts if she even has an idea or if she was aware of what she was talking about. "Rambles when flustered and a bit taller than me. Clumsy at times. Doesn't see me as just another Lu-"

"So, basically it's Kara Danvers." Sam more likely stated than questioned.

"What?" Lena asked, obviously distracted. She averted her attention towards Sam.

"Your ideal type." Sam repeated, failing to hide a small grin that was forming on her face. "You like her, don't you?"

Lena was confused. "Kara's my best friend, of course, I like her. But, why would you think that she'd be my ideal type?"

"Alright. Then tell me." Sam tilted her head and asked. "Aside from Kara, who or are there any other blonde hair, blue eyes that has a sunshiny smile, clumsy, and who looks past your surname that you know?"

Lena was silent for a moment before answering softly. "Just Kara..."

Sam nodded. "Yup. That's right."

"But that doesn't mean that I like her." Lena stated with finality.

Sam nodded again. "Okay, I'll humor you. Let's say you don't like her... What do you think about her going out with someone?"

Lena pursed her lips and went silent again for awhile before answering. "She can date whoever she wants and I'm gonna support whoever she picks as long as they don't hurt her."

"Interesting." Sam mused. "Anyway, I heard Mike asked her out on a date. You think they're together now?"

"The hell she is!" Lena exclaimed and Sam could swear that she saw a flash of darkness pass in Lena's eyes.

Sam raised her brow at her friend's sudden outburst. "I thought you just said that you're gonna support her decisions. Was that all talk?"

Lena slowly averted her gaze. "No?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Maybe? I mean, come on. Mike?" She scoffed. "I don't trust that guy."

"You don't trust anyone who shows interest in her. Heck, you didn't even trust James. The truth is, you just really can't stand the thought of her being with someone who isn't you." Sam said smugly. "Admit it, Lena. You like her. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. You love her."

And Sam was right. Lena was in love with Kara. She thought that being overprotective towards her best friend was just normal. Well, it is, in a sense, but she admits, she feels a pang of jealousy when it comes to Kara going on a date with another, thinking why can't it be just her. She can do better or even give everything the blonde wants wants and make Kara much more happier than any of those buffoons can.

"Oh... Oh, God." Lena's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. "Sam, what do I do?"

Sam chuckled. "Lena, it's obvious that she's also into you. You know what to do. You're a genius, after all. You don't really have to worry about-"

"Hey, Lena. Sorry to come unannounced." Kara said, cutting Sam off, as she abruptly walked in Lena's office which made Lena jump on her seat and Sam can't help but laugh at her friend. _'Oh, how Kara's timing can be so perfect.'_ Sam thought.

"Oh my goodness. I-I'm so sorry." Kara immediately said as soon as she saw Lena's reaction. "Was I- uhh- was I interrupting something?"

Lena was about to answer but Sam butted in first. "No, not at all." She answered as she stood up. "In fact, I was just actually saying goodbye to Lena."

"You were?" Lena asked in confusion. No, she was _not_ saying goodbye before Kara arrived.

"Yes, I was." Sam casually replied, picking up her things. "I'll go ahead. See you tomorrow, Lena." There was a tone of playfulness in her voice. "Bye, Kara."

"Bye." Kara and Lena simultaneously (and confusingly) said.

When they were both alone, silence hanged around them. Lena didn't know what to say and Kara was just standing awkwardly in the middle of Lena's office, waiting for the young CEO to speak up.

Eventually, Lena couldn't take the lingering silence anymore. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Kara, darling, why are you just standing there?"

Kara blinked, seemingly confused. "Huh- what? Oh, right." She shuffled towards Lena's couch, tripping on her feet twice which made Lena giggle. Kara just smiled bashfully at her clumsiness.

Lena rose from her seat. She walked towards the couch and sat beside Kara. "So..." She tucked her feet under her, casting a piercing gaze at the blonde, making Kara squirm much to her delight. "What brings you here?"

"I-I, uhh..." Kara stammered. "I don't know?"

Lena raised her brow. "Really, Kara?"

"Fine..." Kara huffed. "I just wanted to see you."

The young CEO smiled at the blonde's admission, hope surged all over her. She wondered if Kara was having the same feelings toward her. "Well, I'm glad you did."

They were both smiling at each other for a moment before Kara spoke. "Lee, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Lena reached out for Kara's hand and held it as if it was a delicate flower. "You can tell me anything, Kara."

"Okay..." Kara took a deep breath. "So, Mike asked me out on a date."

Lena felt her blood run cold. So it was true then. She thought Sam was just messing with her. Stammering, she asked in disbelief. "W-what?"

"He asked me out on a date..." Kara repeated softly.

"That's... That's good then." Lena reluctantly said. She felt like her heart was being pricked by thousands of needles. She wanted to cry. Oh, how she really wanted to, but she can't. She doesn't want Kara to wonder why.

"But, I said no." Kara immediately added.

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I was already in love with someone else." Kara answered.

Lena felt her chest tighten. Kara was in love with someone else. She was already in love. She swallowed the lump that was forming on her throat and dared to ask Kara. "Is it... Is that person someone I know?"

Much to Lena's horror, Kara nods silently.

"Would you, uhmm... Would you excuse me for a moment?" Lena stood up and was about to get out of her office when Kara stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, that came out bad... Yes, I'm in love with someone and you know who that someone is because... Because that someone is _you_ , Lee." Kara confessed.

It took her several seconds to register what the blonde had just said and the young CEO felt her stomach flip. Hearing this made her beyond happy. All those pain she felt all of a sudden, disappeared. She still wanted to cry but this time, it was because of too much happiness. Unable to believe what she was hearing, she asked Kara for good measure. "You're... You're in love with me?"

Kara stood up as well, leveling their eye contact. "With every part of my being and with all of my heart. Since the day that we met and the days that followed up until now. It's fine if you don't feel the same way. If you don't, I just hope that we'll still be friends after this. I wanted to tell you this because if I won't, I might chicken out again and end up never telling you about how I really feel."

Lena sighed in relief. Kara loves her. "Miss Danvers..."

Kara looked at her nervously, wondering why Lena was being so formal.

"Do you have any idea how much I really want to kiss you right now?" Lena asked, a small grin was slowly forming on her face.

Kara blushed furiously. "Uhmm... N-no?"

"Well, then... May I?" Lena asked, not wanting to kiss Kara, no matter how badly she wanted to kiss her, without her permission.

Kara let out a jagged breath before answering. "By all means."

And this was just the push that Lena was waiting for. Placing her hand on Kara's nape, she pulled the blonde gently and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss which was reciprocated by Kara without missing a beat. After a few seconds, the blonde wrapped her arms around the young CEO's waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

Before things get much more heated between them (and because of the lack of air), Lena was the first one to pull away and was laughing when she noticed Kara leaning in to chase her lips. Kara realized what she just did and was extremely blushing with embarrassment. "Oops?"

"God, you are so adorable." Lena said, still laughing as she swiped her thumb on Kara's lips, cleaning the smeared lipstick off.

Kara pouted and whined. "Hey, don't laugh."

_'Yup. Definitely adorable.'_ Lena thought. "Alright, I won't. Sorry." She gave what seemed to be a half-hearted apology and gave a peck on Kara's pouting lips which made the blonde grin.

"I love you, Lee." Kara stated as she looked at Lena with so much adoration.

Lena smiled and kissed Kara once more before saying, "I love you, too, Kara. Always have and always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism is highly appreciated, may it be positive or negative, so do let me know what you think.❤


End file.
